falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Japan Settlement Creation Guidelines
Feel free to discuss anything pertaining to the rules here. Composite 4 22:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds AWESOME!!!. //--TehK 22:59, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sooooo, You don't agree with the whole Japan is a major raiding power deal? -- User:Templar88|Templar88 01:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I just feel that this could get the community more involved in the Japan fanon and in the process garner an actual community feel. Composite 4 01:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) well I have to say I like the stucture outline. And I would and will become involved in this little exercise knowing full well that I wall be dragged through the mud, at least I will be giving you my consent this time around. I would say more but I need to eat. -- User:Templar88|Templar88 01:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Question Hey, when you say it cant have a name you mean not like "Bunker Bob", right? What about something like "Bunker A152"?--TheFrogger 21:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I decided upon no names because people tend to just put a bunch of numbers and letters together, just like you did. If you need to refer to the bunker you can just call it the "Insert City name here" bunker. Composite 4 21:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) This area sounds like one of the best RP areas. One question- You state that there can be no people from other countries there, but my idea is this: Prior to The Great War, Japanese leaders grew weary of foreigners. Therefore, they imprisoned Americans and any non-Japanese residents within the Toba Bunker. I will expand the story from there. But how about that? Beliy Okhotnik Actualy he never said you couldn't have people from overseas just that Your settlement does not travel across seas, and nobody from another country has arrived in your settlement.Vegas adict 06:23, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Understood, but Now I am wondering whether or not he will let me make this settlement. I am wondering whether this contradicts his story. Here are a few questions: *Is Japan hostile towards foreigners in 2077? *Does this interfere with other settlements? *Is this a stupid idea? Well i think.1 they would proberbly be hostile to armericans and chinese but not other nationalitys.2 as the only setelments so far are Nagasaki and tokyo i don't think it would and 3 i like the ideas but im not C4Vegas adict 14:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No, Japan is indifferent to the bickering of other countries, they are on the other hand very worried and paranoid about the impending nuclear war. Also, the Japanese government would not be imprisoning any Americans, or any other country for that matter, they are neutral, they could possibly have a prison for threats, but not for people of a certain country. Composite 4 23:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry to bother you... Beliy Okhotnik You're not bothering me o.o, it's perfectly fine to ask questions. Composite 4 20:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Well, currently I am thinking about creating a said settlement, but I would like to ask three questions before I proceed. Sorry if they're too stupid. :s *Personally I'm not likely to expand the story too much, that means the article about the settlement will only go as far as it becomes a sizable one. Would this be irresponsible? *For vaults, we have to have good experiment and preferably special results to survive. How about the Japanese settlements? I know they're not used for experiment, but would a special settlement better, or even necessary, than a normal settlement? *Is Japan a Republic before the war? Are the Zaibatsu still in Japan, and are they powerful? Generally, if there is other significant differences, like they suffered from the same fate as port-WWII Germany, or other similar stuff, I would like to know too. :D P.S. They did plan to divide Japan proper into different zones, like the one for Germany. I'm looking forward to the answers, thank you. :) --Reno Vercetti 15:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) 1. Depends, if the content is good I am okay with you not continually expanding on it. 2. What do you mean by special settlements? 3.Japan would most likely have been a republic before the war, major Japanese monopolies could exist, but only for certain industries, although keep in mind that there should not be too many monopolies and they should not hold more power then the Japanese government. Also, after WW2 their economy was not the best but they were in no way in the same state as Germany, a few years prior to the great war they had regained most of their wealth and power but were not a superpower. Composite 4 23:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess I should think twice then. :s About question 2, I mean would a settlement becomes, for example, fascist, better than it becomes a normal settlement like FO1 Shady Sands/Megaton in US?--Reno Vercetti 04:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :P.S. "Better" means "more worthy of having its own article", in case people are wondering. I have questions involving foreign interactions since the great war (or the result of historical establishment). 1st: Seeing as there are people who claim to be from China in the US, wouldn't there be Chinese in Japan. Especially since Japan was most likely a US ally. 2nd: There are/would be US military bases in Japan, would this mean that Americans (not necessarily the Enclave, so don't mistake my intention) would be there? 3rd: Depending on the answers to the first 2 questions, wouldn't Japan become a post-apocalyptic warzone? Answer when you can, thanks, --MainMeister90 16:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) 1. Japan was a neutral country as they did not have the resources to ally with anyone. 2. There are no American bases in Japan. 3. Japan would not be a warzone in the sense of Japan vs America but war between settlements would obviously happen. @Reno: I guess it's up to you what your settlement turns into, be it democratic, facist or a republic. Composite 4 19:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. :) I guess I would try to work on it someday then.--Reno Vercetti 19:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Foreigners and Post-Apocalyptic Japan I did that to help organize this page. You can erase it if you want. Well, I think you should rethink the foreign part from here on out. Based off of the section in the Museum of American History based on the years of WWII, I believe WWII ran along a very similar path. This would mean that we would have established bases all over the world. Yes, as places ran out of resources, we would have shut down bases, but there is also a matter of tactical importance. The US would have had a few bases in Japan, even if the only job was to watch Japan. Thus US soldiers would have been there (my point being, there would have been American, or even interracial couples). Americans could be present in post-apocalyptic Japan as a result. However, I am not suggesting that these "foreigners" came over after the great war (so, even though they look American, they would most likely speak Japanese, depending on if it were a military or civilian bunker). Then, my bit about a warzone would be, depending on if there were a Chinese Remnant Government, China and Japan (and China vs. America because of the wars) have hated each other. Wouldn't Fallout China try to invade Japan to expand like it has done historically. This would be especially so if there were US Army Remnant bunkers scattered across Japan (depending on the number of US bases). I'm not saying the Japanese bunkers were built by the US, but that at the possible US bases, they most likely would have built bunkers. Lastly, by the sounds of this. Your Japanese history would probably conflict with diverged history, both true and probable. My point: If the US didn't have bases in Japan, then Japan would have been like the dying calf in front of a pack of hungry wolves. China would have easily invaded it, whether it had resources or not (reasons: hatred, tech, manpower, open waterways). It would be much easier to move a fleet north past a conquered Japan than an unconquered one (If Japan were neutral, the US could easily set up spy listening posts for Chinese naval movements). That, or China would be forced to go around Japan. I realize that in some ways these topics have been discussed. I'm sure you could put together I fight on either "how I'm wrong" or "why your idea is right." but my points should probably be valid for any possible speculation on Japan. Our Universe operates with spheres of power (and spheres of influence) and there is no way the Fallout Universe lacks that. --MainMeister90 20:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :You make a good point, I will accept that Japan has American bases, because Japan would have likely needed American help. Composite 4 21:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::You mean to make China think twice before invading? Either way, at this point in time, I am not worrying about making a settlement in Japan. Perhaps after I finish what I have started in previous threads, it would be an interesting endeavor.--MainMeister90 21:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, as the Chinese are landing on Alaska, I don't think US Garrison in Japan will scare them off, but that doesn't really matter though. But anyway, you do make good points about the garrison in Japan, good job. :D :::P.S. I guess I would have a settlement in Sapporo for ShoutOut reasons. Maybe I will start working later.--Reno Vercetti 07:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It wouldn't scare them off, but Alaska would probably be the Pearl Harbor of the war. Unless it is limited warfare (which it may be to save resources). Japan could be treated like Britain or the Philippines of WWII. Then when the nukes were launched, the bases would be hit. From there, it is up to speculation of whether there were nuke-resistant bunkers built into the bases. Seeing that the US would have owned them for over 100 years before the Great War, I'd think it's a good possibility. The only thing that may occur is an Enclave rescue operation of the US vaults (for either prewar supplies or manpower) before they went back to the US (so about 2130-ish) --MainMeister90 15:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, considering Japan is basically between China and Alaska, and China between Pacific Ocean, Japan, along with other West Pacific Ocean free nations would probably become a target of China during/before China invaded Alaska. (China did annex several nations according to canon) In other words, Japan would be hit pretty hard by China. About the Enclave operation, I doubt that the Enclave will be able to re-establish communication with those bases, and having them traveling back to U.S. soil will be impossible. Therefore, inhabitants in said U.S. bases will probably give up and live in Japan ever since.--Reno Vercetti 09:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Even if the Enclave did "visit" Japan, which could prove to be an interesting story. It would be difficult for them to do anything. However, if they had a limited operation (recover tech from bases as well as any "pure" families) it wouldn't be a bad idea. They would have no intention of staying. (I guess they could use a tanker to get there?) Also, I do wonder what the Chinese Operation would have been? Maybe they would have only conquered a limited area, like conquering the northern parts, but just bombing the rest of it. In that case, the Japanese may have been in their bunkers earlier. I mean, why put up with daily bombings when most of your city can go into a bunker? They'd definitely still fight back, but it would probably be from a guerrilla movement with HQs in the bunkers. --MainMeister90 15:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, it is said that nobody from another country has arrived in the settlements, so I guess the Enclave will not be visiting anytime soon. About the Chinese military, I would suggest that they captured Shikoku and Kyushu, or at least some important port cities in the region, as this can both cripple any potential U.S. ships to intercept the Chinese navy. The rest of Japan would be bombard pretty hard, especially those with U.S. bases in the region. (Chinese, especially in the 50s, don't really like Japanese, and they would probably be glad to burn some cities to the ground.)--Reno Vercetti 15:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Japanese Companies What are the chances of Robco and Vault-Tec having rival corporations in Japan? Cause those would be interesting to hear about. And seeing as this is about the Japanese Bunkers, this would be relevant. --MainMeister90 15:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I'd say it's up to you if you want any large Robco/Vault-tec type companies in Japan. There would definitely be rival companies though. Composite 4 19:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC)